Jack Sparrows Kompass
[[Jack Sparrow |'Jack Sparrows' ]]Kompass ist ein Unikat, welches er seit Beginn des ersten Teiles immer bei sich trägt. Anders als ein gewöhnlicher Kompass zeigt dieser nicht in Richtung Norden, sondern auf das Ziel, das der Nutzer am meisten begehrt. In dieser Eigenschaft hat er sich schon mehrfach als außerordentlich wertvoll erwiesen. Bereits in vielen Abenteuern hat er Jack gute Dienste erwiesen, zum Beispiel bei der Suche nach dem Schatz der Isla de Muerta, nach der Truhe des Toten Mannes ''oder nach der ''Quelle der ewigen Jugend. Diese Eigenschaft ist auch der Grund, weswegen ihn sowohl Cutler Beckett (Fluch der Karibik 2), als auch Blackbeard (Fremde Gezeiten) für ihre Zwecke benutzen wollen. In allen bisherigen Teilen der Fluch-der-Karibik-Reihe spielt Jack Sparrows Kompass eine wichtige Rolle. Geschichte Vor Fluch der Karibik Der Ursprung des Kompasses liegt im Dunklen. Zu der Frage, wie Jack an den Kompass gekommen ist, gibt es derzeit zwei Versionen: # Jack erhielt den Kompass einst gegen einen Beutel voll Gold von Tia Dalma, lange bevor er zu ihr zurückkehrte, um ihre Hilfe zu erbitten, nachdem Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner ihm in Davy Jones‘ Auftrag [[das Schwarze Mal|das Schwarze Mal]]'' anheftete. # Im Teil 5 wird gezeigt, das Jack den Kompass in seiner Jugend vom sterbenden Captain der ''Wicked Wench ausgehändigt bekommt, auf der er angeheuert hat. Captain Morgan schärft dem jungen Jack ein, dass der Kompass nie betrogen werden darf. Ob der Kompass Jack zuvor gehört hat und ihm in der Szene nur wiedergegeben wird, ist unklar. Der Wert des Kompasses zeigt sich für Jack Sparrow erstmals, als er auf der Suche nach der Isla de Muerta ist, einer Insel, die zu dieser Zeit nur der finden kann, der bereits weiß, wo sie liegt. Da nach Cortés’ Crew, die dort gestrandet und gestorben war, niemand mehr um die Lage der Insel weiß, kann nur dieser besondere Kompass Jack dorthin führen. Jack ist aber offenbar in der Lage, aus der Anzeige des Kompasses den tatsächlichen Kurs dorthin zu ermitteln. Deshalb kann er Hector Barbossa den genauen Fundort des Schatzes auch nennen, ohne ihm den Kompass zu überlassen. Die Information zur genauen Lage der Insel versetzt Barbossa in die Lage, das Kommando über die Black Pearl selbst zu übernehmen. Hector weiß aber augenscheinlich nicht um die Spezialität des Kompasses, anderenfalls hätte er Jack den Kompass nicht überlassen, als dieser nach der Barbossas Meuterei auf Rumrunner's Island ausgesetzt wird. Fluch der Karibik Zehn Jahre später hat Jack den Kompass immer noch. Als er in Port Royal eintrifft, wo er sich ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft „besorgen“ will, wird er gestellt und von Commodore James Norrington durchsucht. Dabei findet der Commodore auch den Kompass und hält ihn für unbrauchbar, weil er nicht nach Norden zeigt. Nachdem er zusammen mit Will Turner die HMS Interceptor ''gekapert hat, weist sein Kompass ihnen den Weg zur Isla de Muerta, wo sie Elizabeth Swann retten wollen. Während der Reise fragt Will Joshamee Gibbs, wie sie denn eine Insel finden wollen, deren Lage keiner kennt und das mit einem Kompass, der nicht funktioniert. Gibbs antwortet ihm darauf, es sei richtig, dass der Kompass nicht nach Norden zeige – aber es sei ja auch nicht ihre Absicht, den Norden zu finden. Gibbs’ Aussage ist der einzige Hinweis in '''Fluch der Karibik' zur Funktion des Kompasses. Auf Wills weitere Frage, wie Jack denn zu dem Kompass gekommen sei, erwidert der, es sei nicht viel bekannt über Jack Sparrows Leben, bevor er den Schatz der Isla de Muerta gesucht habe. Später benutzt Jack den Kompass erneut, um die Isla de Muerta zu finden, diesmal, um Will Turner aus den Händen Barbossas zu retten. Ganz am Ende, in der Schlussszene, will Jack schließlich den Horizont finden … Fluch der Karibik 2 Mithilfe des Kompasses versucht Jack Sparrow die Truhe des Toten Mannes und den dazugehörigen Schlüssel zu finden, doch er hat seine Probleme damit, weil er sich vor der Konfrontation mit Davy Jones fürchtet. Weil er die Ergebnisse der Kompassanzeige nicht als eigen anerkennt, kann der Kompass ihm nicht den richtigen Kurs zeigen. Die Crew beginnt bereits an seinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln und steht erneut kurz vor einer Meuterei. Lord Cutler Beckett, der in einem Handstreich Port Royal für die East India Trading Company übernommen hat, will den Kompass haben, um damit ebenfalls die Truhe des Toten Mannes aufzuspüren, an deren Inhalt – Davy Jones' Herz – er zur Beherrschung der Meere interessiert ist. Für die Suche nach dem Kompass spannt Beckett Sparrows Bekannten Will Turner ein, den er zwingt, Jack aufzuspüren, indem er Will und seine Verlobte Elizabeth verhaften lässt und Elizabeth als Geisel behält. Will gelingt es auch ohne den Kompass (dessen Funktion er nach wie vor nicht kennt), dafür mit Informationen verschiedenster Personen Jack auf der Kannibalen-Insel Pelegosto ausfindig zu machen, wo Jack sich vor dem Kraken versteckt. Nachdem es den Überlebenden der Crew samt Will und Jack gelungen ist, von der Insel zu fliehen, macht Will Jack nachdrücklich klar, dass er den Kompass für Elizabeths Freiheit benötigt. Jack ist bereit, Will den Kompass zu überlassen, aber er fordert erhebliche Vorleistung von ihm: Er soll ihm den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes beschaffen. Gemeinsam suchen sie die geheimnisvolle Tia Dalma auf, die sich zunächst wundert, weshalb Jack nicht den Kompass benutzt, den sie ihm einmal gegeben hat und dann erkennt, dass Jack ein Problem damit hat, die Wegweisung des Navigationsgerätes zu akzeptieren. Jack nutzt dem Umstand aus, dass Will über Davy Jones nicht viel weiß, wie er selbst einräumt (und damit gewaltig untertreibt …) und lotst Turner mit List und Tücke auf die Flying Dutchman, gedenkt so, seine Schulden beim Herrn der Meere abzulösen. Doch Jones ist mit Will alleine nicht zufrieden und will neunundneunzig weitere Seelen haben, wenn Jack vom Dienst auf der Flying Dutchman verschont bleiben will. Um die Seelen zu bekommen, segelt Jack nach Tortuga, um dort Seeleute für Davy Jones anzuheuern. Dort begegnet er Elizabeth, die mithilfe ihres Vaters aus dem Kerker in Port Royal entkommen ist, und dem ehemaligen Commodore James Norrington, der zum Säufer heruntergekommen ist. Durch ihren unbeirrbaren Willen, Will mit allen erforderlichen Mitteln aus Jones’ Klauen zu befreien, kann Elizabeth den Kompass kontrollieren. Ihr gegenüber erklärt Jack die Funktionsweise des Kompasses. Jack hat mit ihrer Hilfe endlich den Kurs zur Isla Cruces, wo Jones die Truhe mit seinem Herzen versteckt hat – und das, obwohl der Kompass meist auf Jack selbst weist. Nachdem sie die Insel erreichen und nach einem kleinen Missverständnis (in Elizabeths Hand weist die Kompassnadel auf Jack, in Jacks Hand auf Elizabeth, aber dennoch auch auf genau den Ort, an dem die Kiste vergraben ist) können sie die Truhe ausfindig machen. Als Will dazukommt, wird klar, dass Jack, Will und Norrington jeweils unterschiedliche Ziele mit dem Besitz der Truhe verfolgen. Norrington gelingt es, mit dem Inhalt der Truhe zu entkommen und das Herz an Beckett auszuliefern. Der Kompass geht mit Jack unter, als Jones‘ Kraken die Black Pearl nach heftigem Kampf samt ihrem Captain in die Tiefe zieht. Am Ende der Welt Jack Sparrow hat in Davy Jones' Locker nicht nur sein geliebtes Schiff, sondern auch immer noch seinen Kompass. Als Hector Barbossa mit einer ganzen Mannschaft von alten Bekannten dort erscheint, um Jack aus dem Locker ''zurückzuholen, will Jack eigentlich allein in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren. Doch sein Kompass dreht sich nur wie ein Brummkreisel – einerseits, weil ein solches Gerät im Jenseits nutzlos ist, andererseits, weil Jack durch den Aufenthalt im ''Locker bedrohlich nahe am Wahnsinn ist. Er ist deshalb gezwungen die Mao Kun Karte von Sao Feng zu benutzen, die sich in Barbossas Besitz befindet und muss auch die Leute mitnehmen, die er eigentlich zurücklassen wollte – Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Pintel, Ragetti und Barbossa. Nachdem sie aus dem Locker entkommen sind, greift Sao Feng mit seiner Empress ''die ''Black Pearl an. ''Jack wird an Lord Cutler Beckett ausgeliefert, der ihm den Kompass abnimmt. Jack kann Beckett aber davon überzeugen, dass der Kompass ihm nur wenig nutzt, weil der Kompass ihn nicht zum Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft führen würde, sondern stets nur zu ihm, Sparrow, den Beckett tot sehen will. Wenn er dieses Vorhaben aber umsetzt, würde ihm das auch nichts nützen, weil er es bald bereuen würde, den Einzigen, der ihm die Piraten vor die Kanonen liefern kann, zu töten. Jack kann trickreich entkommen, verspricht Beckett aber, ihm die Piraten auszuliefern Um zu gewährleisten, dass Beckett die Schiffbruchinsel auch findet und um Will in die Nähe seines Vaters zu bringen, drückt Jack Will den Kompass in die Hand und befördert ihn über Bord mit dem Hinweis, er solle so denken wie Jack. Will wird tatsächlich von der ''Endeavour aufgefischt und sagt Beckett und Davy Jones zu, die Flotte der EITC zur Schiffbruch-Bay zu führen, wenn er und Elizabeth frei sind. Als Beckett für die „forschen Bedingungen“ Turners den Grund genannt haben will, zückt Will den Kompass mit den Worten: „Was ist es, was Ihr am meisten begehrt?“ Mithilfe des Kompasses können Beckett und Jones ihre Armada nach Schiffbruch-Bay bringen. Bevor es zum Kampf kommt, verhandeln Beckett, Jones und Turner auf der einen Seite mit Elizabeth, Barbossa und Jack auf der anderen Seite. Dabei gelingt es, Jack gegen Will auszutauschen, womit Jack in die Nähe von Jones’ Herz kommt, das auf der Flying Dutchman is''t und Will wieder bei Elizabeth ist. '' Nachdem Jack seine Chance auf Unsterblichkeit opfert, um den im Kampf tödlich verwundeten Will Turner zu retten, sieht er die Quelle der ewigen Jugend eine Alternative, die er auf Sao Fengs Karte, der Mao Kun Karte entdeckt hat. In den letzten Szenen von Am Ende der Welt setzt Jack Sparrow seinen Kompass ein, um die Quelle zu finden, muss ihn aber erst überlisten, weil der Kompass infolge von Jacks stetigem Rumdurst zunächst auf eine an Bord befindliche Flasche Rum weist. Nachdem Jack sie entkorkt hat, diese Begehrlichkeit also gestillt ist, kann der Kompass auf das nächste Ziel weisen, die Quelle der ewigen Jugend. Fremde Gezeiten Zwanzig Jahre sind vergangenSiehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik, und Jack Sparrow sucht immer noch die Quelle der ewigen Jugend. Obwohl er Karte und Kompass hat, die ihn unfehlbar dorthin führen müssten, ist er bislang nicht fündig geworden. Der Grund dürfte die Tatsache sein, dass er seit dem erneuten Verlust der Black Pearl an Hector Barbossa am Ende von Am Ende der Welt kein eigenes hochseetüchtiges Schiff hat, mit dem er sein Ziel erreichen kann. In London wird er, nachdem er die Mao Kun Karte an Joshamee Gibbs verloren hat, von seiner früheren Geliebten Angelica auf die Queen Anne’s Revenge ''geschanghait und von Edward „Blackbeard“ Teach gezwungen, mit seinem Kompass für den richtigen Kurs zu sorgen, um die Quelle zu erreichen und alle notwendigen Gegenstände für das Ritual zusammenzubekommen. Sie erreichen die Namenlose Insel, auf der sich sowohl die Quelle als auch Ponce de Leóns Schiff, die ''Santiago, befinden. Auf der Santiago sollen die beiden Kelche von Cartagena sein, die für das Ritual noch gebraucht werden. Jack führt die Gruppe mit dem Kompass, aber an einer Schlucht im Dschungel fordert Blackbeard den Kompass und nötigt Jack, die Suche nach der Santiago ohne dieses Hilfsmittel fortzusetzen. Jack gelingt es, die Santiago auch ohne den Kompass zu finden. Die Kelche haben aber bereits die Spanier in Händen. Sparrow räumt die Kelche bei ihnen ab und gelangt mit Gibbs zur Quellhöhle, wo sie bereits von Blackbeard und seinen Leuten erwartet werden, die Angelica mit Jacks Kompass dorthin geführt hat. Jack kann die Kelche gegen den Kompass tauschen und den Kompass Gibbs geben, damit er die Freiheit findet. Dass der Begriff „Freiheit“ im Munde von Jack Sparrow auch immer gleichbedeutend mit Black Pearl ist, ist seit Fluch der Karibik bekannt, wird in Fremde Gezeiten 'aber nochmals dadurch verdeutlicht, dass Gibbs mithilfe des Kompasses die ''Queen Anne’s Revenge ausfindig macht, auf der sich – geschrumpft und zum Buddelschiff verhext – die Black Pearl befindet. Er kann sie und diverse andere Schiffe in Buddelschiffform mitgehen lassen. Als er Jack wieder trifft, merkt er an, wie nützlich der Kompass ist. Salazars Rache Jack Sparrow ist ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von ' Fremde Gezeiten '''vom Pech verfolgt. Sein Kompass hat ihn und die Crew der ''Dying Gull zwar zu Schätzen geführt, doch hat sich der Schatz von Mazedonien als verrottete Holztruhe ohne Inhalt und das Gold von König Midas als ein Haufen Kuhmist erwiesenRoman zum Film, Kapitel 4, S. 65 – nicht das, was seine wenigen verbliebenen Männer als Schatz akzeptieren können. Seine Leute verlassen ihn. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Raubüberfall auf eine Kutsche vor der Stadt Saint MartinRoman zum Film, Kapitel 5, S. 76 ist Jack ebenso pleite wie durstig. Sein Weg führt ihn in Grimes‘ Pub. Wirt Grimes will Silber sehen, bevor es etwas zu trinken gibt. Jack krempelt seine Taschen um, doch der einzige Gegenstand von halbwegs angemessenem Wert ist der Kompass. Für eine Flasche Rum versetzt er den Kompass, der ihm jahrzehntelang gute Dienste geleistet hat. In dem Moment, in dem er ihn loslässt, erschüttert ein kleines Erdbeben die Taverne und die Stadt. Jack weiß, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hat. Einen, vor dem ihn der selige Captain Morgan Jahrzehnte zuvor gewarnt hat: Er hat den Kompass betrogen, indem er ihn für Rum versetzt hat! Noch in derselben Nacht erfährt er, dass Morgan mit seiner Warnung Recht hatte, dass es seinen schlimmsten Albtraum wahr werden lassen würde, würde er den Kompass betrügen. Im Gefängnis erhält Jack Sparrow Besuch von Henry Turner, dem Sohn seiner alten Bekannten Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann. Henry erzählt ihm, dass Capitán Armando Salazar mit seiner Geistercrew als Untoter im Teufelsdreieck lebt und angekündigt hat, sich an ihm zu rächen. Jack kann sich nun das Erdbeben erklären. Es bedeutet, dass Salazar das Teufelsdreieck verlassen kann, in das er ihn einst mithilfe des Kompasses gebannt hatte. Tatsächlich ist der Felsengürtel des Teufelsdreiecks zeitgleich mit dem Beben in Saint Martin geborsten und ins Meer gestürzt, hat Tageslicht das Seegebiet erreicht, und die Silent Mary hat mit ihrer ebenso geisterhaften wie tödlichen Crew das Dreieck verlassen. Wenig später sucht Captain Hector Barbossa, der drei seiner zehn Schiffe zählenden Piratenflotte durch Salazar verloren hat, die auf Saint Martin inhaftierte Meereshexe Shansa auf, die ihm sagen kann, dass Salazar gar nicht hinter ihm her ist, sondern hinter Jack. Sie übergibt ihm Jacks Kompass, den sie auf nur ihr bekannten Wegen erlangt hat. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass der Kompass auf die Dinge zeigt, die der Träger am meisten begehrt – und dass ein Betrug am Kompass dessen größte Furcht entfesseln wird. Salazar war zu Lebzeiten der größte alle Piratenjäger – und damit die größte Furcht eines jeden Piraten. Hector nutzt den Kompass, um Jack für Salazar aufzuspüren. Tatsächlich führt ihn der Kompass zur Dying Gull, doch er muss die von Blackbeard übernommene Queen Anne’s Revenge ''dafür aufgeben, weil Salazar ihn und seine wenigen verbliebenen Männer auf die ''Silent Mary holt. Als Jack mit Carina Smyth und Henry vor Salazar und seinen Leuten auf eine Insel fliehen kann, wohin ihn die Geisterpiratenjäger nicht verfolgen können, sieht Barbossa die einmalige Chance, die lästigen Gespenster mithilfe des von Jack Sparrow gesuchten Dreizack des Poseidon loszuwerden. Der Kompass leistet Barbossa auch jetzt gute Dienste, denn er führt ihn zu Jack Sparrow und der Black Pearl, die Jack immer noch als Buddelschiff mit sich trägt. Nachdem Hector die Black Pearl mit Tritons Schwert, das er gleichfalls Blackbeard abgenommen hatte, aus der Flasche befreit hat und sie wieder zu alter Größe und Schönheit gewachsen ist, will er mit dem Kompass Poseidons Dreizack aufspüren. Carina, die von den Fähigkeiten des Kompasses keine Ahnung hat, fährt dazwischen und spricht von wissenschaftlicher Exaktheit. Henry unterstützt sie, und Barbossa überlässt der jungen Frau tatsächlich das Steuer. Anhand des Tagebuchs, das sie statt des Kompasses für die Navigation nutzt, der Tatsache, dass sie ein Waisenkind ist, ihr Name Carina ist und ihr dieses Tagebuch ins Waisenhaus mitgegeben wurde, erkennt er sie als seine Tochter. Er verschweigt ihr seine Vaterschaft, aber der Kompass zeigt in seiner Hand auf sie. Zum Auffinden des Dreizacks wird der Kompass nicht eingesetzt. Nachdem Barbossa sich für seine Tochter geopfert hat, Henry und Carina in der Nähe von Port Royal abgesetzt sind, überreicht Affe Jack den Kompass seinem neuen Herrn – Captain Jack Sparrow. Design und Anwendung Jack Sparrows Kompass ist ein kompaktes, handliches Gerät mit einer im Prinzip quadratischen, aber achteckigen Hülle. Der in der Mitte gewölbte Deckel besteht aus Lapislazuli. Die Innenseite der Wölbung im Deckel ist mit einer Himmelskarte versehen. Der eigentliche Kompass hat keine Kompassnadel, sondern vielmehr eine Kompassscheibe, auf die die Windrose aufgemalt ist. Der – theoretische – Nordpfeil ist als rote Wappenlilie gestaltet und direkt auf den Träger der Windrose aufgemalt. Der Träger besteht aus Elfenbein und wurde aus dem Eckzahn eines Walrosses hergestellt. Anders als bei anderen Kompassen dreht sich bei diesem Kompass die ganze Windrose, nicht nur eine einzelne Nadel. Anders als ein handelsüblicher Kompass weist dieses Exemplar eher wie ein modernes Navigationsgerät direkt auf den gesuchten Ort, genauer: auf das, was der Besitzer am meisten begehrt. Das kann ein Gegenstand sein, aber auch eine Person oder ein Ort. Es gibt für das, was der Kompass auffinden soll, keine Grenzen. Der Kompass orientiert sich dabei am Willen seines Trägers und nicht an gespeicherten Karten. Da der Wille des Trägers das Gerät steuert, kann der Kompass aber auch durch unklare Willensstrukturen verwirrt werden und zeigt dann keinen klaren Kurs, sondern dreht sich unsicher im Kreis. Für den, dem die Funktionsweise des Kompasses nicht ausdrücklich erklärt wird, ist Intelligenz, Einfühlungsvermögen in die Denkweise des rechtmäßigen Eigentümers Jack Sparrow oder ein gutes Gedächtnis erforderlich. Will Turner beweist mindestens ein gutes Gedächtnis, als er Beckett den Kompass mit dem Hinweis auf die Anwendungsweise übergibt. Als Jack Elizabeth die Funktionsweise erklärt, ist Will nicht anwesend; er trifft sie zwar auf der Isla Cruces und ist mit ihr danach auch dauerhaft zusammen, es ist aber unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm erklärt hat, wie der Kompass funktioniert. Anderenfalls würde er nicht noch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Jack ihm in 'Am Ende der Welt '''den Kompass überlässt, fragen, was er mit dem Kompass soll. Jack selbst erklärt Will nicht, wie er mit dem Gerät umgehen muss, verweist ihn vielmehr auf seine Denkweise. (Will: „Was soll ich damit?“ Jack: „Denke so wie ich, dann wirst du's verstehen !“). Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Will, während er auf einem Fass zur ''Endeavour treibt, über die genaue Funktion nachdenkt und dabei in seinem Gedächtnis auf Joshamee Gibbs' Erklärung während seines ersten Abenteuers mit Jack Sparrow stößt: „Der Kompass zeigt nicht nach Norden, aber wir versuchen ja auch nicht den Norden zu finden oder?“ Daraus zieht er den richtigen Schluss, dass der Kompass auf den oder das zeigt, was sein Träger am meisten begehrt. Hinter den Kulissen Im Kommentar der Autoren auf der DVD zu '''Fluch der Karibik 2 erklären sie, dass der Kompass im ersten Teil eigentlich nur auf die Isla de Muerta weisen sollte. Erst später sei die Idee entwickelt worden, dass er eben auf das zeige, was der Träger sich am meisten wünscht. Nachdem der Kompass ab dem zweiten Teil eine zentrale Rolle spielte, bekam er die rote Wappenlilie als Nordpfeil auf der Windrose. Der Umstand, dass der lilienförmige „Nordpfeil“ in Fluch der Karibik 2 in Elizabeths Hand fast immer auf Jack zeigt und in Jacks Hand auf Elizabeth, ist von diversen Fans dahingehend gedeutet worden, das damit eine Beziehung zwischen Jack und Elizabeth begründet werden sollte. Die Autoren haben dieser Interpretation bereits im DVD-Kommentar zu Fluch der Karibik 2 ausdrücklich widersprochen und klargestellt, dass der Kompass nicht auf Jack selbst, sondern tatsächlich auf die Isla Cruces weist, die nur zufällig gerade in Jacks Richtung liegt. Ebenso ist es auf der Isla Cruces, als der Kompass – gehalten von Jack – auf Elizabeth weist, die direkt über der im Sand vergrabenen Truhe sitzt. Offen wäre dann noch die Frage, weshalb der Kompass auf Jack zeigt, als Elizabeth selbst direkt über der im Sand vergrabenen Truhe sitzt und nicht nach hinten, wo Will kurz nach Auffindung der Truhe im Zugang zur Düne erscheint. Nach unten kann der Lilienpfeil nicht weisen, da der Kompass von Elizabeth waagerecht gehalten wird. Sie, Jack und Norrington sind völlig auf die Düne konzentriert, auf in der die Truhe begraben wurde und kümmern sich nicht um die Umgebung. Es ist daher denkbar, dass Will, der mit der Flying Dutchman die Isla Cruces erreicht, gerade hinter Jack und außerhalb der Aufmerksamkeit der Schatzsucher an den Strand gelangt, als der Lilienpfeil auf Jack weist. In Salazars Rache werden Salazar und seine Leute aus dem Teufelsdreieck befreit, als Jack seinen Kompass für eine Flasche Rum weggibt. In den vorangegangenen Filmen hat er ihn öfters weggegeben, ohne dass etwas in dieser Art geschehen ist, z. B. an Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, etc. Im Fall Elizabeth ist klar, dass er ihr den Kompass nur leiht, damit sie den richtigen Kurs finden kann. Das gleiche gilt im Prinzip für Will, als Jack ihn in Am Ende der Welt samt Kompass über Bord befördert und könnte auch ein Grund sein, weshalb er in Fluch der Karibik 2 eine fast unerfüllbare Bedingung stellt, als Will den Kompass von ihm haben will. Es ist auch denkbar, dass er in Am Ende der Welt '''den Kompass mit Will lediglich geteilt hat. Im Fall Cutler Beckett und Davy Jones war er dazu gezwungen, weshalb es kein Betrug am Kompass war, ihn wegzugeben. In Jones‘ Fall kann es auch möglich sein, dass Jacks Angst vor ihm noch größer war als die vor Salazar. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass Tia Dalma eine Art Sicherheitszauber auf den Kompass gelegt hat, der mit ihrer Rückverwandlung zu Calypso verging. In '''Fremde Gezeiten gibt Jack den Kompass sowohl an Blackbeard als auch an Gibbs, aber auch diesen leiht er den Kompass nur. Sein Eigentum daran gibt er in diesen Fällen nicht wirklich und bewusst auf wie bei dem Tauschhandel mit Grimes in Salazars Rache. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände Kategorie:Übernatürliches